


5 LBS

by thorkified



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Self Confidence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: Lucifer has a bit of a problem and Sam assures him it's not one at all.





	5 LBS

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inspired by this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/305754) by bfgfs.com. 



For a few weeks, Sam had noticed Lucifer behaving a bit strange. Of course a human archangel acted strange pretty often, but those things Sam had gotten used to and most weren’t bad at all. That Lucifer was suddenly a picky eater, however, was new. Usually the other enjoyed eating and discovering new tastes, now he mostly poked his food instead of digesting it. Sam didn’t say anything, but he watched Lucifer closely.

It was a bit weird seeing this behavior. For a long time Sam had no idea what this was about. Lucifer had never acted like this before. It wasn’t only the food either, after a while he began vanishing for a few hours every day and Sam had no idea where he was going or what he was doing. He also began locking the bathroom door behind him, which was probably the weirdest part of it all. He had never done this. Sam was the only one who used the bathroom with him, so he never thought it was necessary.

Finally, after almost a full month of this confusing and weird dance, Sam finally got an explanation for everything. He had just finished showering when he heard the door open and turned around surprised, with barely a towel covering him.

“I’m sorry,” Lucifer said embarrassed and wanted to retreat again, but Sam quickly waked over and grabbed his hand.

“Stop running away from me, will you?” he said with the sweetest smiled and pulled him back in. “I thought we were over this months ago.”

“We are,” Lucifer said a bit embarrassed and sighed. “I did not want to disturb you, that’s all. I need a shower too.”

“It’s all yours,” Sam said and grabbed a different towel to rub his hair. As he did, he noticed that Lucifer got out of his shirt and did him the favor of turning away from him - for some sort of privacy at least. “You know you don’t have to be ashamed in front of me, right?”

“I’m not ashamed,” Lucifer huffed, as if he was offended, and Sam heard the sound of metal on concrete. “Damn…”

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked, stopping to rub his hair and turning around. Lucifer stood on their scale with a very annoyed expression on his face.

“I gained five pounds…”

“Huh, funny,” Sam grinned. “That’s about the amount I lost.”

Lucifer turned his head with narrowed eyes, not at all sharing the amusement visible on Sam’s face.

“Do you expect me to believe this is mere coincidence, Sam?” he asked with a very stern face, glaring at the hunter, who was totally baffled. “How are you doing this?”

Sam couldn’t suppress a chuckle before putting away the towel and walking over to Lucifer. He leaned down a bit, damn hair falling into his face, and pressing a kiss on the blond’s cheek.

“Don’t be silly, Luci,” he smiled and left the other to take his well deserved shower.

Later that evening, when Lucifer crawled next to Sam into his bed, he thought the topic was over, but apparently it was not. Unlike other nights, Lucifer didn’t snuggle up behind him, instead he wrapped his blanket around himself very tight and Sam could almost feel his eyes piercing the back of his head, even before he spoke.

“I bet you lipo out your fat and inject it into me at night…” Lucifer hissed silently and Sam had a very hard time to force himself to stay quiet.

“Luci, go to sleep…”

“Yeah, you would like that, wouldn’t you?”

Sam sighed with a slight smile on his face and turned around. It was dark, but he knew Lucifer was facing him.

“Do you really think I care about five pounds?” he asked, cupping Lucifer’s cheek in the dark. “Is this why you acted so weird the last weeks?”

“You’d act like that too if you weren’t the human version of perfection,” Lucifer huffed and sighed. “I work out half the day and nothing helps…”

“Luci, stop thinking so low of yourself,” Sam smiled and leaned forward, bringing their lips together in the darkness of his room. He could almost feel the blond relax against this surprising touch, as well as the little smirk on his lips when he pulled back. “I love you with or without a few extra pounds, okay? And if you really want to work on it, just ask and I’ll help you.”

“I hate not being immortal anymore.”

Sam knew Lucifer was pouting a bit now, so he pulled him into his arms and placed another kiss on his forehead.

“You are still perfect to me, don’t think otherwise, please,” he assured him as he shifted them both to lay down comfortable. “Maybe just try staying a reasonable size, okay? Because I’d hate to not be able to hold you like this anymore.”

“One day you’ll gain weight too and then I will remind you of those words.”

“Anytime,” Sam smiled and brushed a hand through his hair. “You’re still nothing but perfect and freaking out about a bit of weight is just too cute to be honest.”

“I’m not cute, I’m a powerful archangel, trapped in a human vessel!” Lucifer growled, making Sam hug him even tighter.

“Of course you are,” he chuckled. “And now get to sleep, so I can inject my fat into you.”

“You are far less funny than you think, Sam.”


End file.
